


Piece of Me

by Sarah_Victoria_Cullen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen/pseuds/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes even on missions things can get a bit carried away.  This proves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of Me

**Author's Note:**

> No, enjoy. Please do.

I really hate this.

No, I really fucking hate this!  Why in the hell I allowed that man to drag me half way across the world is beyond me?!  Sure, I love him, but that doesn't mean I wanna get involved in anymore shit that deals with viruses.  I've had enough of all that nonsense to last me several more lifetimes. However, being the mindless little idiot that I can be at times, I allowed him to _convince_ me to come along.  Yeah, by 'convince' I mean fucking my brains out until I had forgotten the question I was asked in the first place.

Damn what that man could do with his hands.

Ugh, it's starting to get a little warm in here.

No.

No.

NO.

That's just me.

Dear lord, apparently I am one horny female.  Well, you would be too if you had the male I did for a mate!  I can just feel my insides purring once again.  Good grief, this really isn't the damn time for me to be getting all aroused.  Wow.  I need to have some control over my thoughts or else this isn't going to just end well, it'll be highly embarrassing.  At least to me it will be. As far as I am aware my mate has no problem whatsoever with anyone seeing exactly who I belong to - trust me, it's happened before...on another mission that I wound up going along with him on.

"Now is not the time for those thoughts, mate," he whispers huskily into my ear. "While I have no trouble with such, I'm pretty sure you do not want me to take you right here."

I had to bite my lip harshly as I try to prevent the moan from escaping. I could feel my core tightening a little bit.  Sweet Jesus!  This is not going to go over well with me...Lord knows that if he finds out I know for a fact that I'm not going to be able to walk for at least two weeks.  That'll just kill me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I manage to get out without too much trouble. "Now let's get going..."

I froze as his arms wrapped securely around my waist, pulling me back towards his chest, chuckling darkly as my heart rate increased.  Oh, please, not here.  We're in the middle of a mission.  I don't feel like this would be a good time to be going at it like rabbits. (And we've been for the last few months after he finally gave into that damn bond.) Or since we both did.  What can I say? I'm just as stubborn as he is. Even more so now that I think of it.  I think I just lost track of what's going on as I tried to move away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he inquired darkly, purring as he nuzzled my neck, nipping at the mark he made several months ago.

I visibly shook as heat shot right up my spine.  Damn man.  "To finish the mission."

Another dark chuckle that did as much wicked things to me as he started placing open mouth kisses along the left side of my neck, nipping still at the bite mark and pounding pulse point several times, tightening his grip as I flinched a little.  This was so not the time to get me all wet and bothered.  I-I-I mean hot and bothered.  LORD!

I tried relieving the ache by rubbing my thighs together.  It wasn't working.

"It can wait."

Sheesh...like I said: rabbits!

"Uh..." I manage to shrug off his grip, taking a few steps forward away from his body.  Glorious, hot and really hard body. I think I just ruined my underwear...again.  "Lord!  Wesker, really, we need to finish this mission!  You can have me after!" And I do believe I turned several shades of red as soon as I said the words.  Yes, I still had a hard time saying anything remotely like that if I'm not pissed off.

The devilish smirk upon his face told me that I probably should've added a few more words to that statement. I didn't, turning on my hell and marching the rest of the way into the building where our target was located.  The man was following behind, chuckling at the fact that I hadn't said anything else.  That and I'm pretty sure he could still smell my arousal.  Lord, this was highly embarrassing.  Not to mention it was pissing me off.

I suddenly found myself being pushed up and pinned against the wall near the front door, my mouth being savagely plundered by his - pressing his hard body against mine to keep me in place.  Hell, I didn't offer any resistance as his tongue forced its way in, causing me to moan in pleasure.  This really isn't the best time...but who am I to say no? A whimper came out as he ended this kiss a bit too early for my liking.

"I plan on it," he said, smirking as my legs buckled from his tone.  Somehow they had found their way wrapped around his waist in the process of his tongue examining my throat, so naturally he felt my response.  Bastard. But yeah, he's definitely getting a piece of me...

**Author's Note:**

> My imagination has furthered this story in my head...so I am taking a cold shower and going to bed. Later all.


End file.
